Fullmetal Mana and the Order of the Phoenix
by Mana Cyborg Alchemist
Summary: Three alchemists and a cat are on a mission. To return to their worlds before it's to late. Post CoS, OoP, M.K 1/SA


**Author's notes**

**This is a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist, post Shamballa, Mana Khemia 1, Vayne/Bad ending, and book five of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter or Mana Khemia.**

* * *

*_Sulpher speaking* _

_'Other Vayne speaking'_

_"__Thoughts__"  
_

_"_Normal speech"

* * *

"I wish…I wish…"

o-o-o-o-o

Vayne was in a place with unending whiteness surrounding him and a giant gate in front of him. Suddenly, the gate opened, pulling him in as everything faded to black.

o-o-o-o-o

To say the Elric brothers were having a bad day would be the understatement of the century.

First they were stranded in the German countryside. Then, they were almost robbed while looking for someone to show them to a train station. After that they ended up missing their train back to Munich and had to wait 4 hours for another one.

Finally, their cloths were splashed with mud when a car sped by, just as they were about to reach their apartment.

But finding an unconscious teen in an alleyway with a cat took the cake.

The younger of the two, Alphonse, was the first to notice, as the cat was biting his pant leg.

"Hello there little guy what are you doing?", Alphonse asked, and being the cat lover he is bent down to pet it. The cat ignored the hand, instead walking toward the alleyway its master was in.

"Hey Al what's with the cat?" Edward said.

"It's like it wants us to follow it."

"I don't know…"

"Come on brother it's just a cat."

"Fine, but when it's owner comes out threatening us for our money it's on you"

"Don't be silly come on let's go."

Following the cat the two brothers readied themselves for whatever could come out at them. Although, they weren't expecting an unconscious person around their age slumped against the wall.

"Brother, we have to help him"

"Right, help me take him to the apartment."

They both took a shoulder and carried him to their apartment.

"I think we should leave him alone brother."

"No I think he's going to get up soon."

Vayne slowly opened his eyes to find two familiar looking people standing near him.

"Meow"*_Wake up_* Vayne realized Sulpher was in the younger looking persons arms.

"Sulpher how did you get here?" The two people, who he assumed were brothers, both had a look of surprise when they heard him speak. " Are you feeling alright? You were out cold in an alleyway."

"Al, give him some room, he just woke up. Anyway I'm Edward. Edward Elric. You can call me Ed. The one holding your cat is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Just call me Al, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Vayne, Vayne Aurelius." Getting up from the couch they put him on he realized he wasn't in his Al-Revis uniform. He was in an over sized long sleeved tee shirt and black pants.

Noticing their impromptu guest looking at the cloths he was wearing, Ed told him that they washed them and they were in the bathroom. Going to change, Vayne looked in the mirror and remembered what happened at the Academy and that strange gate he went through. His eyes became wide and he was suddenly hyperventilating with thoughts of his friends and the school being destroyed.

_'Relax. When everyone got out, Heart's Prison collapsed into it's own plane of existence.'_

That voice it couldn't be…_"Come now, myself, have you forgotten about me?" _

There he was, in Vayne's reflection. The one who held the power to grant any wish, including his own. The one who could manipulate reality to his beck and call.

The one who he called "myself"…

"How are you still around, I wasn't able to contact to after we, no I, made that wish! How did you come back?"

_'We are the same person. I can never truly die until you do, but I was sealed away for some time. If you hadn't gone through that gate I would have been sealed until you reached 21, when you stopped physically aging. Anyway you should stop talking out loud, one of the two brothers are coming to check if you're alright.'_

Just as he said Alphonse knocked on the door asking if there was anything wrong. After he convinced him everything was all right he went on to look through his school bag that came with him. In it he found most of the recipes for many of his day-to-day explorations, assignments, and some of his own creation. Like the grand alchemist cloak he made before they got to the end of Heart's Prison, and assortment of medicine, small weapons, equipment, and ingredients.

"At least I know they didn't look through my stuff"

"Meow" *_Well you could have landed yourself with some lying thieves and lost everything_*

"True, but I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Meow" *_Maybe your other self knows more about where we are or what happened_*

"Maybe but let's go back to Ed and Al their probably waiting for us"

Walking back Vayne wondered if this was a chance to start anew after all that happened.

o-o-o-o-o

_It has been a month and a half since Vayne arrived in this new world._

_He has learned much about the history of the world and of his new friends, Edward and Alphonse. _

_It was two weeks into his stay with the Elrics he found out they were from another world as well. _

o-o-o-o-o

"Hello? Ed, Al are you there" Seeing the brothers aren't home Vayne went outside for a walk. He first went to Gracia's flower shop to pick up some herbs for dinner later on.

Afterward he walked to a small bookshop four blocks from the apartment to buy a new cookbook for Al, since he wanted to learn how to cook and all the recipes he had weren't good for someone who was just started learning to cook.

There he found a book entitled, " Recipes for the Beginning Chef."

Getting back to the apartment he heard Ed and Al talking through the door.

"Al I know you want to get home, but we can't risk telling Vayne that we're from another world. He might think we're crazy or for all we know he could be a danger to the both of us."

"But brother think about it, even if he wasn't from across the Gate he would just think it was a joke."

"No Al."

"But…"

"No! I know you like Vayne but would you really risk it even if it was a 99% chance?"

"Yes, I know would have done the same for me when I was trapped in that armor and there was close to no chance of regaining my body. Did you give up? No because you taught me to never give up no matter the odds."

Walking through the door Vayne looked at the brothers with a bit of surprise and joy.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" asked the elder Elric.

"Enough to know you aren't of this world, but neither am I."

Seeing the two brother's shock he sighed knowing this was going to be a long night he set his things down and told them, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours in exchange."

Accepting both the Elric's nod Vayne started his tale.

"It all started when Zeppel Keiver, my professor, came to my home in the mountains…"

o-o-o-o-o

_"Yes it was then when we truly became friends, although the Elric brothers were slightly disappointed when they realized I wasn't from their world. They can only do their type of alchemy by using a little bit of their own blood. Even so the pair seemed very eager to learn my worlds version of alchemy."_

o-o-o-o-o

"Damn it caught fire again!"

It was the fourth time Edward set the kitchen on fire, ever since he started taking lessons on Vayne's alchemy.

He was trying to create a unipuni pudding when it suddenly burst into flames.

Next he tried to make steak, but he put to much oil and some splashed onto the cooktop causing another fire.

He tried to create an auto-igniter when Al came to say hello, startling Ed and his would be igniter went up in flames.

In hind sight it would have been better to start him of on easier recipes.

Later on he and Edward discussed his lessons on Synthesis, and they decided starting from the beginning and have Ed make a basic Healing Jar and Nectar and then work their way up to Globes. Al, however, wanted to learn how to cook food, so most of the recipes he knew were food based, like the Orange bomb.

Since they didn't have a athanor room, Vanye couldn't teach them how to make weapons and armor.

"Hey Vayne can I replace the tap water with lake water?"

"Sure Alphonse, just make sure there aren't to many impurities."

o-o-o-o-o

_Even if it was kind of fun teaching them alchemy, explaining the existence of Mana had to be the most complicated to explain._

o-o-o-o-o

" Ok so let me get this straight in your world there are some sort of spirits that loan their power to alchemists or other beings."

"Something like that, and they're called Mana, Edward. They are very powerful in their own way."

"But where exactly do Mana come from and what kind of things do they do."

Seeing his thirst for knowledge Vayne decided to humor him.

"There are many different ideas to where they came from, but as for their powers vary on the Mana and who they make a contract with. Like my friend Nikki has a close bond with nature and when she bonded with the Mana of the forest her abilities became even stronger. But that's one of the many possible Mana, some are common others are one of a kind."

o-o-o-o-o

_"Now here we are attempting to open a portal back to their world with a combination of both types of alchemy. It took a while to create the right array, but after much trial and error we finally did it without causing a fire or melting the floor." _

They where in the basement of a build set for demolition the next day with only a few lamps to light up the area around the circle.

"This is it you guys, tonight we shall attempt to traverse between worlds."

At the the count of three the alchemic each cut their finger and activated the circle. The light shone and enveloped the alchemists.

o-o-o-o-o

Hagrid was patrolling the edge of the Forbidden when he saw a flash from further in.

Rushing to see what was the source of the light he found three unconscious young men about 18-21 years old.

He first tried to wake them up, but it was fruitless.

With a sigh he carried the trio to the Castle to be examined by Madam Pomfrey.

o-o-o-o-o

Edward has been in the military long enough to know if you wake up in an unknown place around unfamiliar faces the best thing to do is pretend to sleep. Listening carefully he heard two people talking.

"Albus we don't know if they're Death Eaters or not."

"Minerva I assure you we have taken every precaution if they are."

The second voice, who he assumed was this Albus person, seemed to be in charge.

"We should give them Veritaserum once they wake right away."

_"Huh Veritaserum, if my latin is correct it means true serum"_

As he listened he found out they were in some sort of school in Scotland.

It was a good thing he studied English in the previous world they were in. He might have found out a bit more, but the nurse came back from where ever she went and told the two to come back in the morning.

"At least I can now take a look around without being interrogated."

They were in some room with large windows and beds and it looked to be about midnight.

"Ugh my head..."

"Vayne are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Umm do you know where we are?"

"I found out we're in the infirmary of some school in Scotland."

"Well I can assume that the Transmutation partially worked."

"But it doesn't add up! We calculated every possible result!

"Edward don't worry, a new world means new information to gain and since this is a school they may have a library that could help us."

"Fine, but lets wake Al up first"

After doing so and checking if Sulpher was there, they found a letter in Vayne's bag, that he had on during the transmutation, that stats:

_Dear alchemists,_

_ To obtain what you desire you must complete a quest of sorts in a world where magic is abundant, but be warned for dark forces have a hand in this journey. If you should fail to complete this quest before the clock strikes Midnight of the final day of June, you shall be trapped in this world andnever be able to preform alchemy or magic again._

_ ~The Gate of Truth. _

After reading it Ed smirked and said,"It seems we need to beat the Gate's game once and for all to return home."

'_Hey someone's headed this way, just so you know.'_

"_Thanks_."

"Guys I think we have company."

In the doorway of the infirmary was an old man with a long robe and a beard of white smiled.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I have the honor in knowing your names?"

"Wait wait wait. Your saying that your the headmaster of a MAGIC school?!"

"Brother please try to contain your disbelief for a moment."

"My name is Edward Elric. The other blond is my brother Alphonse, and the one with the Silver hair is Vayne Aurelius."

"I would like to ask what exactly were you doing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at this hour?"

Scratching the back of his head Al smiled nervously at the Headmaster,"I think it would be best to continue this conversation in the morning sir, considering the how late it is we could all use a bit of rest to clear our minds."

"Very well and do try to keep your wits about."

With that he left.

"Al, I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. ****First about Vayne, the wish he made was to disappear from his world as he originally was going to do so Vain a.k.a other Vayne is still around. ****Second this isn't going to have any pairings, except for those in canon Harry Potter, even so they arent very important. Anyway thanks for reading. Also thanks for beta-ing Mizukiryu73 for beta-ing. Ed is 5'8 post Shamballa**


End file.
